The specific aim of the proposed research is to study the uptake and incorporation of amino acids and their analogues by yeast cells of Histoplasma capsulatum. The ultimate goal of such physiological studies is to discover some analogue which would interrupt essential metabolic processes in the fungus and thus provide an avenue of approach to successful therapy in histoplasmosis.